La V(b)ella Boss
by Sawada Tsunayoshi
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, el líder de la familia de mafiosos más poderosa de Sicilia ha decidido erradicar a todos sus enemigos, sin mostrar piedad alguna.


_**Katekyo Hitman REBORN!**_, es propiedad indiscutible de _Amano Akira-sensei_, sino fuese así Hibari y Mukuro tendrían un threesome con Tsuna al termino y durante las misiones.

**Título: **_**L**a V(b)ella Boss__  
_

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman REBORN!

**Personaje('s): **Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi/Rokudou Mukuro

**Advertencias:** Una especie de Realidad no tan alterna, algo así como la aparición constante de Hyper!Tsunayoshi y mucha doble moral.

* * *

El sonido de aquel disparo se pierde entre los interminables callejones de la ciudad; el calor que se filtra en ellos provoca que su piel se bañe en sudor, corriendo por su frente llevándose consigo el intruso bermellón que tiñe las exquisitas facciones de su rostro.

Sostiene firmemente el arma, y entre sus impávidos ojos almendra se refleja la faz de un hombre que iluso creyó ser capaz de tentar al sombrío cielo que le observa silencioso en esos momentos.

El auto se consume en las llamas; una calurosa onda mece con dificultad los largos cabellos castaños y dispersa hasta donde puede, las cenizas de lo ya devorado por su insaciable apetito. El aroma del humo se mezcla con el olor a sangre que corre lenta por los suelos. Vestido con un saco oscuro a rayas -de tonalidad ligeramente más clara-, tan largo, que con dificultad cubre los pantaloncillos cortos que lleva puestos, simulando la apariencia de portar vestido; las medias blancas que rebasan sus rodillas son sujetadas por ligueros negros, mientras que sus pies resguardados por zapatillas de color beige adornadas con listones ébanos que semejaban agujetas están, el largo tacón de similar tono. Siempre impecable y elegante, ataviado con excelentes creaciones de los mejores diseñadores de Italia.

Los puños de su nívea camisa sobresalen de su saco, cobijando gran parte de sus manos; el nudo de su corbata comienza a asfixiarle, y sin embargo en su tez no hay signo alguno que lo delate. La noche que amenaza con tornarse fría podría haber sido la causa de que las perlas acuosas de sus ojos no rodaran por sus mejillas.

Sus pequeños y delicados labios se abren lentamente para emitir algo indescifrable.

Pero antes de que de ellos emerja sonido alguno siente una mano oprimirle el pecho, la cuál sujeta bruscamente la corbata para tirar de ella y así atraerle.

— Guarda silencio — dicen los helados labios de un hombre de cabellera ébano que le contempla fijamente con esos estoicos ojos color anís que posee.

Frente aquella hostil advertencia cierra pausadamente esos labios entintados por un matiz cereza. Sus ojos juegan a engañar con una falsa mirada; la confusión y el pánico le han nublado los pensamientos. Sin soltar el arma y dejar esa posee con la que le ha arrebatado el aire a su víctima, es sujetado por aquella rígida mano.

— O te morderé hasta la muerte — jala una vez más de la corbata, obligando a su portador a sostenerse sobre la punta de las zapatillas incluso a pesar de la altura extra que le proporcionan. Sus labios se curvan en lo que parece una mordaz sonrisa al divisar una mueca de disgusto en el delicado semblante del otro, la cuál se desvanece instantáneamente. El choque de su aliento sobre sus labios, y aquella contemplación vacía y abismal que reflejan las iris avellanadas del jovenzuelo le incitan a besarle.

Desvía su mirada hasta los labios de quien le habla; observándoles con el mismo estrabismo que parece haberse grabado en sus inocentes orbes.

— Sawada Tsunayoshi — su boca aprensa salvajemente la del menor, y su petulante mirada anís se encuentra con unos abatidos y perdidos ojos almendrados. Ninguno de los dos tiene intención de perder la frivolidad de ese beso; no hay amor, mucho menos cariño o cualquier otro sentimiento semejante, _¿cómo podría haberlo en un momento como ese?_, al menos para Tsunayoshi lo es así.

A unos cuantos pasos de donde se hallan se escucha un gemido ser reprimido; proveniente de un hombre que yace en el asfalto.

Un elegante tridente forjado en oro blanco perfora con rudeza la garganta de ese desgraciado. El dueño de aquella arma, es un doncel, portador de una esbelta figura, el níveo tono de su piel contrasta con el intenso añil de sus extensos cabellos; su ojo derecho se encuentra cubierto por un fino parche, que posee en el centro el escudo de la familia a la que pertenece, hecho del mismo material que su fiera arma. Al contrario que el enhiesto, su ojo izquierdo cincela en su pupila el ardiente deseo de asesinar; es de un vehemente color azulado tanto que podría hacer ver incoloras las aguas del mediterráneo. Vestido con un distinguido traje negro, procura que el templado líquido grana que nace del cuello de su víctima no manche su nevada camisa y négrida corbata.

- ¡Oya! – pronuncia su boca con sátira, mientras retuerce suavemente los dientes del arma en el cuello del hombre – te has quedado callado – sus deliciosos labios escarlata sonríen ante el gozo que le invade el seguir acribillando el cadáver que tiene a sus pies.

Profundiza aún más, sin dejar el movimiento semicircular de éste. La expresión aterrorizada de aquel humano le incita a extraviar su excitación para abrirle paso al asco y repugnancia; la sonrisa se desvanece. Su faz ahora anuncia el hastió que siente –lo odia- al hallarse envuelto aún, por lo que juró librarse.

Remueve violentamente el tridente, terminando de desgarrar el cuello; sacude con un movimiento rápido el cetro, para arrebatarle cualquier nauseabunda marca que pueda recordarle lo que hiciera a aquel sujeto. Mira con escarnio a su víctima, y se despide aplastando con su bota el cráneo de ésta; resonando un espantoso crujido.

La pelea que sostiene su indolora mirada, se rompe ante el desmoronamiento de la bóveda craneana, desviándose en busca del autor de dicha melodía. Kyouya al ver la reacción de Tsunayoshi, lo suelta sin el mínimo cuidado de la corbata, dejando entrever en su rostro una profunda molestia.

— Kufufu~ — la risa mordaz satura los oídos de un desastroso Sawada al paso en que se le acerca observándolo ávido por poseerle.

— Mukuro, ¿has termi—… — una vez más entreabre sus frágiles labios dejando salir una pregunta entonada con indiferencia (la que jamás pensó llegar a emplear), pero antes de que termine de cuestionar, Rokudou quita con su boca uno de los guantes oscuros que lleva puestos y posa su helada mano sobre los ojos de Tsunayoshi — …—nado ya? — se cierran los labios del 10th vongola una vez terminada su interrogación.

— Mmm — sin dejar de posar la mano sobre aquella mirada canela, examina detenidamente con una moderada irritación la boca de tono corinto de Tsuna.

Permanece quieto, su débil respiración desmorona el agudo silencio con el cual son abrigados.

— Qué desagradable — Mukuro alza la ceja derecha y hace una mueca de decepción, suelta el tridente que su otra mano sostiene; antes de que éste choque con el agrietado suelo se desvanece en una especie de neblina que comienza a inundar lenta las calles — ha sido al dejar _su_ marca en tus labios.

Hibari frunce el ceño al escuchar las palabras del otro, sacando de entre sus arremangadas mangas sus armas.

— Por favor, Hibari-san — dice con serenidad, dejando por primera vez de sostener el arma con ambas manos, para ir en busca de las de Kyouya.

— Estoy justo aquí — con galanura entona sus palabras; sujeta la mano extraviada de Tsuna, pues no quiere que la nube si quiera la roce — _décimo vongola_ — guío la mano del otro nuevamente hasta el arma que sostiene aún en su mano izquierda.

— ¡Hum! — hace rotar la muñeca para jugar un poco con una de las tonfas — ¿provocándome?, ¿a mí? — se sonríe divertido; comenzando a excitarse ante las provocaciones indirectas (según la nube) que le son enviadas.

— No lo había notado — acerca sus labios al níveo cuello de Tsunayoshi, observándole con deleite a la vez que le contesta a un impetuoso Kyouya.

— Nhg~ — gime quedamente al sentir los congelados labios de Mukuro sobre su piel.

— Oya oya — la fascina lo que ve; la respiración calmada de ese cielo que tuviese momentos atrás, ahora se torna agitada, sus pequeños labios jadean en un tono inaudible para Hibari que les observaba pero lo suficiente perceptible para Mukuro.

— Ah—h — no logra contener los jadeos, su cuerpo comienza a vibrar, provocando que sus manos hagan tiritar el arma — ah—h — el vaho de sus labios se extravía entre las candentes cenizas de lo que aún es consumido por el fuego, y en sus pómulos inicia a percibirse una tonalidad rosada.

— Kufufu~ — ríe seductor; su húmeda lengua se desliza por el pálido cuello de Tsuna. Sin dejar en ningún momento de obstruirle la visión; con la otra mano le arrebata el arma que todo este tiempo había estado sosteniendo, se aparta de ese cuello y posa erguida su gallarda figura — qué fastidio — acerca el arma a una altura considerable de su ojo, y le lanza una mirada de despecho para enseguida arrojarla en cualquier dirección, y al igual que su tridente es engullida por la niebla.

Tsunayoshi deja caer los brazos agotados al igual que sus manos enrojecidas debido a la presión que estuvo aplicando en el revolver.

— Continuemos — rodea la pequeña cintura del décimo vongola atrayendo su macilento cuerpo; deja de ocultar los afables ojos de Tsunayoshi, ya que ahora desea reflejarse en ellos.

— Estoy cansado — murmura con pesar, descansando un poco sus párpados — quiero irme, ya — su voz suena a suplica, y las enormes pestañas de sus intensos ojos caoba empiezan a mojarse. No es que estuviese a punto de desbordarse en un ominoso llanto, si no, qué el humo que desde hace horas se encuentra danzando a su alrededor le ha irritado.

Mukuro inclina la cabeza, lo suficiente para permitirse apoyar la frente sobre la de Sawada; se mofa interiormente al entender la fragilidad que aún envuelve ese pecho aperlado que guardado bajo las finas sedas se halla. En cambio Kyoya reafirma el agarra de una de las tongas para enseguida mandarla llena de furor contra esa neblina petulante y engreída.

¿Qué importancia tiene si el cielo es herido?, prefiere por sobre todo lastimarlo que contemplarlo ser engullido por Rokudou.

La velocidad del arma corta el aire caluroso que lucha contra la brisa congelante de esa noche; y encontrándose a milímetros de golpearle, Mukuro empuja el pecho de Tsunayoshi para obligarle a participar en una caída hacia atrás mientras que el imita su movimiento pero con un lado contrario. Sostiene empleando movimientos delicados la estrecha cintura del jefe de los vongola, Tsuna solo trata de entreabrir sus ojos para ver desde esa posición el último retoque en ese cuadro avasallador.

La tonfa se clava en el muro de un antiguo burdel.

Hibari frunce el entrecejo a causa de su acto imperfecto, mientras Rokudou se yergue para seguir sosteniendo el cansado cuerpo del décimo.

— Por favor — ruega Sawada para dejar correr lo que parece similar un par de lágrimas sin dejar de estar en esa pose antinatural que le favorece una imagen decadente y desvanecerte.

— Que ingenuo — los labios delinean una mortífera sonrisa. Kyuoya no tiene pensado dejarle, mucho menos complacerle.

Pero es el mismo Vongola quien ha encendido en sus dos guardianes un terrible sentimiento que les arrebata el anhelo de continuar jugando en un escenario tan patético. Y ni la nube, ni la niebla saben cuan ruin puede llegar a ser ese inmaculado cielo que les ve, y que para ellos no es mas que un mar de ternura inextinguible.

El guardián de la niebla sonríe en silencio por el aura emitida de su querido Sawada mientras le sostiene así, a diferencia de Kyouya que guarda en el semblante una expresión relajada e indiferente ocultando nuevamente las armas letales que posee.

Ha terminado, el encuentro sanguinario con ese par de aficionados que incrédulos le han desafiado; ¿cuánto ha recibido ya Caronte desde su llegada como el nuevo jefe de la familia italiana? Está seguro que el día en que el deba partir no tendrá que saldar el peaje con nada, ya que todas las vidas arrebatadas le servirán como paga. Pero existe algo que lamenta, y es el contemplar el deleite que les proporciona a sus queridos pretendientes.

Prefiere observar a una nube perezosa pasear por el azulado firmamento, y a una niebla farolera ocultar las estrellas de una noche tortuosa.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


End file.
